


Él simplemente no te quiere.

by LemonsQueen



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsQueen/pseuds/LemonsQueen
Summary: [Reituki] [One shot]Akira pasa años cuidado de la persona que ama sin atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos y es que él tal vez sea un poco masoquista al seguir enamorado de Takayuki sabiendo que este no corresponde a sus sentimientos.





	Él simplemente no te quiere.

La primera vez que vi a Takayuki, fue en mi último año de segundaría. Iba tranquilo como siempre por los pasillos en dirección al cuál sería mi salón ese último año, hasta que me topé con un trío de chicos que molestaban a uno menor que ellos, o al menos así lo interpreté. Identifiqué a los agresores como los de la clase siguiente a la mía. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cuál era el gusto de molestar a los más débiles?   
Sin realmente pensarlo por segunda vez, me acerqué a ellos y los ahuyenté, sólo un par de palabras duras fueron suficientes para hacerlos correr con una amenaza que prometía, vanamente, que se vengarían de mí. Suspiré. Sentí un toque tembloroso contra mi hombro y me volteé para ver de frente a quien acababa de salvar.

Era un chico petizo, de cara y cuerpo regordete, cabello negro hacía atrás que sostenía con una capa de gel, aparte de eso, en ese momento, no pude ver más, pues unos grandes anteojos negros ópticos cubrían a la mayor parte de sus rasgos, simplemente permitiendo distinguir el poco acné que cubría ciertas zonas.

Lucía nervioso, totalmente intimidado y sonreí con amabilidad, adoptando una pose relajada sin quitar mi vista de él, esperando a que alguna palabra abandonara sus gorditos labios.

—Gracias.

Fue lo que escuché con esfuerzo por el tono tan bajo que había utilizado.

—De nada.

Y sin agregar más, comencé a caminar, alejándome y retomando mi camino. No dijo nada más, así que supuse que todo había quedado ahí, como siempre que ayudaba a los de otras clases.

Me equivoqué.

Había estado unos minutos reposando en uno de los últimos asientos, junto a la ventana, cuando apareció tembloroso por la puerta el mismo niño que había salvado hace poco. Miró hacía todos lados, inseguro, sujetando su mochila fuertemente contra su pecho. Vi como recibía miradas incrédulas y burlonas, de seguro por su apariencia. Lo vi hacerse más pequeño, como si fuera posible, y sin pensarlo levanté mi mano y le llamé con un fuerte “hey”, ganándome su atención, como la de todos.

Con inseguridad, se acercó a mí, manteniendo la mirada baja, hasta quedar frente a frente. Volví a sonreírle y palmeé el asiento de mi lado. Recibí su mirada incrédula que se paseaba del asiento a mí persona, y me sonrió, dejándome ver sus dientes apretados por unos brackets. Se sentó a mi lado y jamás se fue de ahí.

Takayuki Matsumoto era su nombre, un año menor que yo, había ingresado antes a la escuela, por eso estábamos en el mismo grado. Nos hicimos prácticamente inseparables. Yo lo protegía de los demás y él tenía la paciencia para ayudarme con las materias que no se me daban bien a.k.a. todas.

Crecimos, fuimos a la misma preparatoria, donde se unió al grupo mi amigo de la infancia, Takashima. Ambos parecían más mis hermanos pequeños que mis mejores amigos, pero estaba bien, siempre había escuchado que la familia que uno puede escoger son los amigos y, a mi ver, había hecho excelentes elecciones.

Me volví más alto, así como Takashima que orgulloso inflaba el pecho restregándome en la cara que era más alto que yo, mientras Takayuki se había atascado en el metro sesenta, formando un puchero cada vez que alguien más se lo hacía notar. Poco a poco dejó su personalidad insegura y tímida de lado. Le habían quitado los brackets, llevaba su cabello más alocado y con un corte genial que le quedaba perfecto, además de teñir su cabello de castaño, ganándose un gran regaño por parte de sus padres, pero se veía feliz, me dijo que se sentía feliz. Sus grandes gafas fueron reemplazadas por lentes de contacto y comenzó tratamientos con crema de caracol para el acné. Takayuki había cambiado de arriba abajo, pero para mí seguía siendo tan lindo y tierno como cuando lo conocí.

Nuestros años en la preparatoria estuvieron plagados de risas, clases intensivas que me daban esos dos para que pasara las materias que seguían dándoseme del culo; largas caminatas entre Takayuki y yo, ya que, con mucha vergüenza, me había pedido que me ejercitara junto a él pues buscaba bajar de peso y aún tenía la esperanza de crecer un poco más. Esa vez no pude retener la risa y terminé con un fuerte golpe en el hombro, el cual correspondí en forma de abrazo. Lo quería tanto. Takayuki no tenía porque cambiar tanto su apariencia, él estaba bien así, pero si eso es lo que deseaba, ¿quién era yo para contradecirlo? Simplemente permanecí a su lado cuanto quiso y me alegro de que, hoy en día, siga queriendo que sea así.

De un pestañeo, nuestros años en la escuela se fueron, dando paso a la última diversión de esta etapa, el baile de graduación. Ninguno de los tres tenía pareja, tampoco es como si tuviéramos interés de invitar a alguien. Me llegaron varias propuestas, pero las rechacé todas, al igual que Takashima, que para el tiempo ya había adquirido el seudónimo de Uruha, un nombre bastante apropiado para él. Queríamos pasar esa instancia entre los tres, así lo habíamos decidido, hasta que algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió. Un chico de otra clase se acercó a Takayuki y le preguntó, frente a todos, si gustaba ir al baile con él.

No voy a mentir, sentí mi corazón encogerse cuando le vi sonreír, con sus, aún regordetas, mejillas sonrojadas. Asintió, despidiéndose tímidamente del chico una vez acordaron la hora en la que él pasaría por Takayuki. Recuerdo que Takashima no demoró en alegarle, le vi encogerse, triste. No, no quería que estuviera triste, estuvo triste tanto tiempo que ahora sólo quería verlo sonreír. Sonreí, como si todo estuviera bien, sólo para él, para verlo feliz.

—Está bien.

Dije con seguridad, ganándome una la mirada molesta de Uruha y una gran sonrisa y fuerte abrazo de Takayuki. Correspondí, con fuerza, casi con desesperación. De alguna manera supe que, desde ese momento, lo iba a perder. Lo noté recién ahora. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.

—¡Gracias, Aki! Eres el mejor amigo y hermano mayor del mundo.

Tanto…

La noche del baile, vi a lo lejos como Taka bailaba con ese chico, mientras Uruha me abrazaba con fuerza. Lo sabía, se dio cuenta cuando mi cara se descompuso y emití un jadeo doloroso al momento en que los vi besarse. Takashima cubrió mis ojos, acunándome.

—Dile.

Escuché y de inmediato negué. Taka estaba encontrando su felicidad, no me metería, jamás podría hacerle eso. Siempre he escuchado que uno es feliz cuando ve a su persona amada serlo, a pesar de que fuera con otra persona. Nunca contaron lo difícil y doloroso que era.   
La noche terminaba con la coronación del rey y la reina del baile, siendo estos unos chicos de otra clase. Todos aplaudían, mientras mis ojos no podían abandonar la figura de Takayuki, frunciendo el ceño al ver como el otro chico le sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura. Sospechosamente vi cómo le susurraba algo sobre el oído, Taka abrió sus ojos sorprendido y negó reiteradas veces. Vi que buscó apartarse, pero el chico le retenía. Takayuki miraba hacía todos lados hasta que se topó con mi mirada y capté de inmediato. Sin esperar me acerqué a ambos, separándolos de inmediato. Taka se escondió detrás de mí. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba y no lo comprendí hasta el otro día cuando el mismo Takayuki me lo contó. Mientras tanto, alejé a Taka de ese chico, sujetándolo fuertemente de la mano. Me gané una bella sonrisa de su parte y el último baile de la noche a su lado. De repente un flash nos iluminó y vimos a Takashima que sonreía ampliamente. Hoy en día, esa foto es uno de mis mayores tesoros.

Finalmente llegó el día en que nos separamos. Takayuki entró a estudiar diseño de vestuario, Takashima literatura y yo música.

No pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes, pero ni la vida universitaria arruinó nuestra amistad, nos seguíamos viendo y disfrutando del tiempo libre juntos, uniéndose dos personas más al pequeño grupo. Kai y Aoi, ambos compañeros míos en mi carrera.

Un día que salí temprano de clases, fui en busca de Takayuki, quién me dijo que tampoco estaría muy ocupado. Me enteré de lo popular que era, tanto entre chicas como con chicos. Me sorprendí, jamás nos había contado algo como aquello, pero no me sorprende que él mismo no se haya dado cuenta, siempre era tan despistado, a pesar de ser bastante inteligente.

Recuerdo haber entrado a la facultad en su búsqueda, guiándome por algunas indicaciones de los alumnos. Ah, rayos, todavía puedo recordar como mi corazón se oprimió cuando lo vi a lo lejos con un chico, se notaba mayor y lo tenía completamente atrapado contra la pared, comiéndole la boca. Takayuki parecía disfrutarlo, se notaba feliz, no tenía que preocuparme de nada, pero si estaba saliendo con alguien, ¿por qué no me lo contó?

Di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, saqué el móvil, mandándole un mensaje que indicaba que ese día me había surgido algo y no podría ir a por él. Antes de desaparecer me detuve al escuchar la melodía de su teléfono, un pequeño fragmento de nuestra canción favorita de los Sex Pistols. No pude contenerme y volteé para ver su reacción.

Apartó al chico de un brinco y rebuscó el celular en su bolsillo a penas escuchó esa melodía que era sólo para mi. Vi su cara de tristeza y me regañe al sentirme feliz, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido para ocultarme cuando su mirada se topó con la mía. Sé que quiso venir a mi, pero ese tipo se lo impidió, sólo alcancé a escuchar “él o yo” y Takayuki se quedó. Mi celular vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje que me destruyo: “de todas formas nos vamos a ver el fin de semana”. Hizo su elección.

Lo perdía, un poco más cada día. Ya no hablábamos tanto, la universidad nos tenía amarrados. El fin de semana que el grupo se reunió nos contó de su relación debido a que yo ya lo había descubierto, así que decidió contárselo a todos. Era oficial. Kai y Aoi lo felicitaron, haciéndole todo tipo de comentarios vergonzosos que sólo lo hacían sonrojar, mientras que sentí a Shima coger fuertemente mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Takayuki observó la escena confundido, nos miró casi paralizado y sólo desvío la mirada cuando Uruha reposó su cabeza contra mi hombro.

¿Lo recuerdas, Taka? Así me sentía yo con cada novio que tenías, pero no entiendo tus motivos, pues el único enamorado ahí era yo.

Un día, Takayuki me preguntó directamente si algo pasaba entre Takashima y yo.

—Claro que no.

Fue mi inmediata respuesta. Suspiró, parecía aliviado.

—Rayos, menos mal. Hubiera sido bastante incómodo verlos juntos, ya sabes, como pareja. Me gustaría que no hubieran parejas dentro del grupo, es raro.

Eres un idiota.

Desde que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Taka, no tuve novia, novio o ligue, me preocupaba más por mis amigos, por mi carrera, por Takayuki. No tenía tiempo para alguien más, pero eso no parecía tener felices a Kai y Aoi, quienes arbitrariamente me arrastraron a un bar en busca de alguien para mi. Hijos de puta sin cerebro y yo con mi maldita suerte no me sorprendí de verle ahí, sentado sobre las piernas de su novio, besándose como si no hubiera mañana, Taka dejaba que lo tocara por todos lados. El bastardo con suerte susurró algo sobre su oído, recordándome a nuestro baile de graduación. Estaba listo para acercarme, igual que aquella vez, pero la reacción de Taka no fue ni cerca de la misma de esa noche. Sonrió con picardía y esta vez fuiste él quien susurró sobre el oído del otro chico. Se levantó de sus piernas y cogiendo su mano con fuerza lo condujo al baño con un sensual contorneó de caderas, hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

Escuché vagamente las risas de Kai y Aoi que prometían molestar a mi pequeño amigo y avergonzarlo en nuestra próxima junta y yo… Ah, fue tan patético. Sus risas se detuvieron y lo notaron, notaron que estaba enamorado de ti, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando lo único que podía hacer era llorar como si la vida se me fuera en ello?

A la próxima junta nadie bromeó con el asunto porque Taka no estaba. Takayuki nos había cancelado a último momento alegando de que tenía un trabajo muy importante en la universidad que aún no había podido terminar. Todos entendimos, siempre teníamos momentos de esos.

Pero los que nos dejó congelados, fue verlo pasear felizmente con ese chico mientras nosotros nos refrescábamos con un helado.

No pude detener a Takashima, quien se acercó molesto a Taka, tomándolo del brazo.

El chico casi le asesta un golpe ante la repentina acción de mi amigo, pero Takayuki logró detenerlo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

—¿Este era el trabajo tan importante que tenías?

Los reclamos no tardaron en llegar, incluso Kai y Aoi se unieron en apoyo a Takashima, mientras yo permanecía detrás, con la boca cerrada. Estábamos heridos por su comportamiento. Somos mejores amigos, ¿por qué mentir? Hubiéramos entendido, es como si no nos conociera.

—¡No tengo porque informarte de todo lo que hago en mi vida, Uruha!

—¡No, pero al menos di la verdad, sabandija mentirosa!

—Shima, ya...

Mi voz titubeaba, quería detenerlos, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡Es mi vida, Uruha! Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

—Chicos, ya basta. — me metí en medio de ambos, ganándome las miradas molestas de los dos. — Taka tiene razón, Shima, no tenemos derecho de meternos en su vida.

—¡Deja de defenderlo, Akira, por la mierda! Siempre le consientes todo, por eso es que estás en esta situación.

—Basta, Shima.

Mi tono era nervioso, bordando el pánico. Kai golpeó suavemente el hombro de Uruha, negando.

—¡Es la verdad! Ya no es un niño, Akira, ya no necesita que lo protejas. Lo mal acostumbraste a ser un mimado de mierda que cree que puede hacer lo que sea con nosotros.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Uruha tiene razón, Akira.

Takayuki debió haberse cayado la maldita boca.

Me volteé hacía él con una mirada incrédula. Sentí mi boca seca y me acobardé, no quería escucharlo. No ese día, por favor no.

—Me haz mimado demasiado, siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman, haciendo lo que crees que es mejor para mi, pero adivina, sólo haces lo mejor para ti. Es por eso que ahora todos piensan que pueden meterse en mis decisiones y no es así, joder. Todo es tu culpa.

¿Por qué Taka se desquitaba conmigo?

—No me vengas con esas mierdas, Takayuki, que ni al caso. Fuiste tú quien no fue sincero. Es como si no nos conocieras, simplemente tenías que decir la verdad.

Estaba molesto, pero me contenía, era bueno controlando mis emociones. No me gustaba hablar por la ira, no quería decir cosas dolorosas. Pero Taka y yo éramos distintos.

—¡Pues tal vez me cansé de todos ustedes! Ya no quiero verlos, a ninguno, en especial a ti, Akira. ¡¿Por qué les tuviste que decir a todos en mi universidad como era en la secundaría?! ¡Todos se burlan de mi! ¿No soportabas que ahora fuera popular? ¿Qué ya no te necesito? ¡Te odio, te odio tanto, maldito cerebro de pájaro! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

No entendía nada, ¿de qué mierda estaba hablando? Las únicas veces que me acerqué a su universidad fue para recogerlo y tan sólo hablaba con los demás cuando necesitaba indicaciones. ¿Por qué cree que yo le haría algo como eso?

—No sé de que hablas…

—¡Mentiroso de mierda! Yo jamás le conté a nadie tus secretos. Jamás le conté a nadie de que lloras cada vez que tu padre se aparece por tu casa, incluso hoy en día. Jamás conté que eres tan idiota que entraste a estudiar música cuando en verdad querías estudiar mecánica, pero fallaste el examen de ingreso. Jamás conté que aún te da miedo la oscuridad y que tienes constantes pesadillas con tu padre. ¡Ni siquiera puedes defender a tu madre y hermana, cobarde!

Un puñetazo lo calló. Todo estaba en silencio. De pronto sentí como su novio me cogía de la camiseta y me devolvía el puñetazo antes de que Kai y Aoi lo apartaran de mi.

Lo golpeé. Golpeé a Takayuki. Me miraba con tanto odio mientras sujetaba su mejilla y yo no podía moverme de mi lugar, aún sin poder creer que le había pegado, sin embargo, mis puños apretados fuertemente a mis costados daban cuenta de que quería hacerlo otra vez. ¡No tenía derecho! Le había revelado cosas que ni siquiera a Takashima le había contado, ¡había confiado en él! Y me apuñaló por la espalda por un mal entendido.

Se acabó. Estaba harto de perseguirlo como perrito faldero que se conforma con las sobras y un par de palmadas en la cabeza. Estaba cansado de dar sin recibir nada. Estaba enfermo de la actitud de mierda que Takayuki se venía trayendo y de la que no me quería dar cuenta porque para mí él era perfecto. ¡A la mierda todo!

—No te quiero ver nunca más en la vida, traidor.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron con enojo y tomé con fuerza la muñeca de Uruha quien ya estaba listo para saltar a defenderme.

—Tranquilo, así será.

No servía de nada insultarlo, ni gritarle, mucho menos volver a golpearlo. Simplemente tomé la mano de Uruha y di media vuelta dispuesto alejarme de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudiera.

—Lo sabía… Ustedes si están juntos, ¿quiénes son los mentirosos ahora?

Volteé sorprendido y molesto por aquel comentario fuera de lugar. Cada vez que me había preguntado si Uruha y yo salíamos mi respuesta era un sincero “no, somos amigos, como hermanos” y eso parecía dejarle tranquilo, pero seguía teniendo dudas, como si no estuviera consciente de que con él era incluso más cariñoso.

—¡¿Y a ti qué más te da?!

Le encare con molestia, viendo como retrocedía un pequeño paso ante mi exabrupto.

—¡P-pues que entonces no tienen derecho a reclamarme nada! ¡Además, no hacen buena pareja!

Era como escuchar a un niño pequeño tratando de argumentar sus pataletas. Pero yo estaba molesto, herido y realmente no pensaba con claridad, supongo que es por eso que cogí de las mejillas a Takashima y estampe mis labios contra los suyos para sorpresa de todos. Ya estaba harto de tanto drama. Me aparté ante incrédula mirada de mis amigos y me alejé aún sujetando la mano de Shima, obligándole a caminar. Ya basta con todo.

No escuché lo que le dijo Aoi, pero escuché a Takayuki jadear sorprendido, pero ya no me importa… Ya no quiero que me importe.

Esa noche dormí en el departamento de Takashima. No habían lágrimas, pero si sentía como si las luces se hubieran apagado y los colores se volvían opacos. Shima no se apartó de mi, tampoco preguntó por el beso, él sabía porque lo había hecho, no había necesidad de hablar más. Me llenó de chocolates y luego apareció con un pequeño pastel y un par de velas arriba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Aki. Te quiero mucho, hermano.

Y entonces las lágrimas cayeron porque Takayuki lo había olvidado, porque no le importó, porque lo arruinó todo. Porque por primera vez, en todos estos años, deseé ya no amarlo.

Pasaron semanas, meses, hasta que volví a verlo. Estaba saliendo de mi casa para ir a comprar para la cena y me lo topé frente a la puerta con la cabeza gacha, las manos frente a su cuerpo, retorciendo una sobre la otra, los hombros tensos y un poco alzados al escucharme salir. Se veía más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando a por una explicación de porque estaba ahí, pero se quedó en silencio.

Aún seguía molesto, mucho, creí que ya no, pero fue cosa de verlo para recordar todo lo que pasó ese día para que el enojo volviera. Di un par de pasos haciendo que se encogiera más y pasé por su lado, sin mirarlo, sin mirar atrás cuando ya me había alejado. “¡Akira!”, escuché, pero no volteé hasta que sentí como Takayuki sujetaba con firmeza mi camiseta.

—Necesito hablar contigo… por favor.

No quería, me daba igual lo que tuviera que decir, así que intenté seguir caminando, ¡pero no me soltaba! Apliqué más fuerza, provocando que Taka se tropezara y cayera. Su quejido fue lo que me hizo voltear y como idiota volví a caer en la sobreprotección que por años le di.

Me agaché a su lado murmurando un “lo siento”. Me encargué de ponerlo de pie y sacudirle la tierra de sus pantalones, incluso le arreglé un poco el cabello como ya era costumbre y cuando caí en cuenta de aquello aparté mi mano y lo miré, sintiendo mi corazón latir desbocado cuando vi sus preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y una amplia sonrisa en sus gorditos labios.

Sin darme tiempo a nada me abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello soltando un par de sollozos.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, Aki, perdón! Te extrañé mucho. Perdón.

Me quedé de piedra. Joder, yo también lo había extrañado tanto. ¿Y mi enojo donde se fue? A la luna, supongo, porque ya no lo sentí más.

Por inercia mis brazos lo rodearon y mis manos se encargaron de acariciar su espalda y cabello como tanto le gustaba. Así permanecimos un rato, abrazados, recuperando el calor que tanto habíamos extrañado.

De camino a la tienda me contó todo. Las fotos e historias sobre él que habían corrido en la universidad fueron obra de su novio, bueno, su ex. El tipo básicamente estaba celoso de la atención que atraía Takayuki y de la que este mismo me daba a mi, por lo que me inculpo de todo.

Taka no dejaba de disculparse conmigo, de abrazarme, de entre lloriqueos decir que debió haber confiado en mi como siempre, que se dejó llevar por la ira, el estrés, por todo. Y yo lo perdoné, como si no me hubiera afectado, como si no hubiera llorado, como si Takashima no se hubiera tenido que quedar en vela por consolarme a pesar de que al día siguiente tenía compromisos importantes.

Lo invité a cenar, haciéndolo feliz a él, así como a mi madre y hermana que estaban contentas de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, me sentía más tranquilo cuando retomamos los mensajes nocturnos, los mensajes de buenos días, las llamadas durante los recesos, las salidas exprés a comprar materiales para nuestras clases e inevitablemente con eso también llegó la hora de enfrentar a nuestros otros amigos.

Kai y Aoi no tuvieron mucho problema en darle nuevamente la bienvenida a Taka, el problema era Uruha que parecía que fuera a golpearlo en cualquier momento.

Los dejamos solos, fue una conversación larga donde Takashima se dio por vencido porque simplemente no podía odiar al niñito tierno y nerd que conoció hace tanto tiempo. Todos reímos, Taka volvía a sentarse a mi lado, a reposar su cabeza sobre mis piernas, a quedarse dormido mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Estaba feliz, pero sabía que algún día tendría que decirle lo que sentía por él. Por ahora me dedicaría a disfrutar el momento.

Y como era costumbre en mi, demoré demasiado. Otro tipo apareció para llevarse a Taka. Era un barista de un café que solíamos frecuentar los cinco. Puso sus ojos en Takayuki y no los apartó más. Se dedicó a conquistarlo con gestos románticos y cursis a palabras de Takashima hasta que Taka aceptó salir con él. Yo ni siquiera me queje, fue mi culpa no haber sido más rápido, además, ni siquiera podía odiar al chico, era demasiado agradable y muy buena persona, alguien merecedor de Taka.

Una noche decidimos ir todos juntos a una fiesta.

Takashima y yo estábamos en la barra tomando un par de cervezas y hablando de cualquier cosa que nos viniera a la mente.

Observé un momento la mesa donde nuestros amigos se divertían y sentí la mano de Takashima posarse sobre mi hombro cuando observé como Takayuki se daba un profundo y efusivo beso con su nuevo novio.

Sonreí. Takayuki estaba feliz, brillaba a mis ojos, veía como no podía dejar de sonreír y eso era suficiente para mi. Sabía que lo estaba dejando en buenas manos.

Volteé la vista hacía mi mejor amigo y tomando su mano lo llevé hasta la pista de baile. Era hora de distraerse, de dejarse llevar, olvidar. Takayuki jamás se fijaría en mi de esa forma y debía entender que él simplemente no me quiere.


End file.
